Until Death do us Apart
by Shitza
Summary: Corpse Bride/Naruto If death would be a simple party, what can a poor young man do when he is dragged down to the dead by none other than a bride who never got to marry and plans to marry him? NaruSasu/SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, again... sorry to say everyone, I simply had to break my promise this time due to the fact (sighs) I love writing too much and currently studies takes sooooo much time I'm getting mad from no-writing-existance... However, I'm going to do things differently this time and take the story from another script... or rather, the basic story from another script. This story bases upon Tim Burton's Corpse Bride. With some changes._

**Disclaimer**

_Be well aware of however I do not own the film Corpse Bride, or the animé Naruto. If I did I can ensure you, I would probably not have to bother studying the hard way as I do now._

**Cast:**  
Naruto as The Corpse Bride Emily  
Sasuke as Victor van Dort  
Sakura as Victoria  
Kakashi as Bonejangles (I simply had to put him there, he wont sing though, sorry)  
Chouji as Mrs Plum  
Orochimaru as Barkis Bitter (Obviously, one snake alike the other)  
Hayate as Mayhew (cough, cough)  
Town Crier as Shikamaru)

And probably a few more that will get their roles later. I do plan on including others. But they will have to come as a surprise.

**Pairings:** Sasunaru, Narusasu (Haven't decided yet)

**Until Death do us Apart**

**Chapter 1**

'This is so damn troublesome' the young teen thought walking up the street ringing the bell (lazily). 'However, it's payment, guess I better get this done.' He opened his mouth, drew cold air to his lungs...

"Good News... 10 minutes to go to the Uchiha Family's wedding rehearsal!" he shouted, his voice echoing on the silent streets, where old Mrs Homura strod over the street, wailing her stick at anyone who dared to come and try to help her. On another block Hayate stood together stood together with Genma, two of the workers for the Uchiha Fish Market, chopping the heads of the fishes. A familiar cough echoed from the pale man, he had probably spent his whole entire life coughing.

Yet an even paler face appeared passing the square, a slimy smile grazed his thin mouth. A wedding they said, it brought back so many memories. Waving of the passing flies a pair of blue eyes seemed to ghost over his mind as he put his hands together in a sickening satisfactory way. Still with a smile he redirected his steps towards the church. His grey coat and hat turned around the corner and he was gone.

"Hey Hayate," Genma said, biting on a straw he had between his teeth. "You better get going, the boss is not going to be very happy if you skip up on them."

"...cough... cough..."

"I thought so, you better get going."

The slightly younger man nodded, still coughing and went to fetch the carriage. In another part of town however, a young man sat looking through his window at the grey stormy clouds, just hoping this was just another regular nightmare. Alas', even his nightmares never turned out as bad as this.

Sasuke turned his chair around, gazing over his room for the last time. Spartan furniture, blue painted walls. A few drawings were the only things that told this room was actually inhabited. There lay dozens of drawings, currently all spread through the floor. Most drawings showed flowers or parts of the town. A few showed people, which one of those had been ripped into pieces. It had been the drawing he did of his brother, whom he now hated more than anyone else. It was his god damn brother's fault he ended up like this.

Yes, even up here he could hear Shikamaru shouting the news, and he did not like them. He only had ten minutes left (make that eight in reality) to be himself. In a few moments he would be tied around the neck by a girl, and obviously one of his own fangirls. The lucky one, Sakura, was probably the worst as well. A stalker, a diva and sadly enough the richest of them.

If Itachi had still been with them he would have been the one forced into this marriage, but now his brother was of somewhere else. You see, when the news started to spread about the Uchiha's plans of marriage, his oldest brother ran away. Last thing Sasuke had heard his older brother lived in a far away country, currently in a far better position than himself.

There was a sudden knock on the door and before he had time to open his mother opened from the other side.

"Sasuke, it's time to go." she said gently, however in his ears it sounded like a curse.

"You know, I hate this," was all he said. She simply smiled back.

"I am sure you will come to love her, she is a lovely woman."

"Yeah... right, like pigs can fly." he murmured, but followed his mother downstairs and outside. Outside the carriage stood waiting, with his father criticizing Hayate as usual.

"You should really do something to that hideous coughing! What would the Haruno's think of us, just as simple commoners? And make sure you change your clothes next time, you reek of rotten fish!"

"Yes -cough- Sir!"

* * *

Haruno Sakura was in paradise. After seven years of hard work, devotion and constant stalking her wish had finally come true. The one and only Uchiha Sasuke would finally be hers, and hers alone. Wearing a smug smile, she glanced at Ino, who kept her bangs in front of her face to hide her disappointment. Her maid had a similar crush on said boy, but obviously had lost. And Sakura planned to enjoy her victory for a very long time.

A soft knock and her mother entered the pinkish room, which even her mother had to say looked a little too much pink for her own taste, but as long as her daughter was happy she was fine with it. And surely, everything in her room screamed pink, from the pink flower patterned tapestries to the dozen pink heart-shaped cushions on the bed.

"Dear, the Uchihas' have just arrived, you should perhaps hurry downstairs."

Ino rolled her eyes hearing her mistress squeal of delight, she near wished she had the guts to turn the vase of flowers upside down to cool her of. But she kept her silence while she helped Sakura dress into a frilly pink dress with laces, rosettes and white roses on it. The blond girl made an evil smile thinking how obviously the poor man would hitch when he saw his bride to be.

'Serves them right' she thought.

Only seconds later Sakura had hurried from her room and down the stairs. While her parents were talking with the Uchihas, with an obvious distaste on their faces from their plainness, she simply had the eyes for her husband to be. Sasuke on the other hand thought he was going to spill his guts out.

Indeed, at the first sight of the shocking lade he simply though 'somebody, just kill me instead'. He completely and fully _HATED_ pink. And if he thought he once hated the girl it was nothing compared to the feeling he had when she suddenly latched herself onto his arm like a stubborn crab on your toe. His complete feature screamed _SOMEBODY, HELP ME_ that is until one of the maids helped to detach her.

"Oh, I'm so happy Sasuke-kun... we are going to be married. And just imagine, in a few years we might even have a dozen of children of our own. Wouldn't you agree, children are so wonderful. And don't you think we should turn the whole Western Saloon to one big children's room?"

"Yeah right, and get ourselves one big amusement park for them to fit into as well." he said sarcastically, not believing his ears.

"Haha, Sasuke-kun, you are so funny." she said with a short laugh, nudging him in the ribs. That's when he noticed to his fears that she obviously was stronger than she looked. Which did not look good, for his future.

"Now, now... we should hurry. I want to get married if possibly tomorrow." Sakura said happily, with the remaining Uchihas nodding. Her parents didn't seem too pleased.

* * *

Ding Dong Ding Dong... Sasuke could hear the wedding bells ringing as he and Sakura practised their steps. It all seemed to go well at first, until he realised that he had completely forgotten the last few steps. And when I say steps I don't really mean footsteps, what I mean are the ritual steps of the wedding vow.

"Repeat after me..." the old priest Sarutobi said deeply annoyed. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine. Get it, let's take it again."

Sasuke cleared his throat. And started anew.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrow... your cup will never empty for... what was that line again?"

There was a simultaneous sigh around the room. The Harunos looked enraged (this had been the tenth time in a row Sasuke had forgotten said lines) while his parents were sweating cold. Only that pale man on the third row seemed to think this was slightly amusing, but he gave Sasuke the creeps.

"Again, please!" Sarutobi said, clearly getting fed up with them. Sasuke took another deep breath, and started anew.

" With this hand... I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle..." he said bringing one of the candles on the altar in front of them to light in on a lit fire, but it did not work. "With this... candle..." he tried again, but nothing. Sarutobi was getting pretty angry.

"With this... ...candle..." Sasuke tried again and finally managed to light it, but here the next accident occurred. When he was about to say the next lines the ring slipped from his two fingers, and bounced off. Sasuke made a dive to get it, hurrying to make sure he could keep his pride. But in his hurry, he accidentally dropped his candle onto Mrs Haruno's long dress, which caught fire.

"OH, NO... HEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEE!!" she shrieked. Her husband tried to stomp of the fire, but his trousers got caught in the flames as well. It would probably have been the world's largest catastrophe, if not for that creepy man who had hurried from his seat and turned the fire out with a good splash of liquid from his whisky flask.

The commotion slowly died down, but now the old priest had reached his limit. Waving his arms up towards god, shouting how such a marriage could never occur, he shouted.

"You do well to learn your lines, young man. Or the gates of hell will probably be open for you."

And Sakura filled in:

"Yes, if you don't. I'll make sure that you will spend the rest of your pity life in the stomach of the rats." she shouted hoarsely, before running from the church in tears.

Sasuke wished someone would just take him away somewhere, but this wasn't all. For at that moment the pale man who had saved the pair Haruno, stood talking to his parents. A conversation that bode worse than everything else.

_TBC_

_I've spent all afternoon on this chapter, sorry for eventual spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. If you have any opinions, or there is anything you would like to ask feel free to review me about it, or contact me by mail/PM. _

_I'll see when the next update can be, if I plan to continue this. It depends a little on how much energy I have for continuing, since it often goes down these days to zero. I've started a dozen fics before that didn't make it even to become a complete chapter. This is the first in months._


	2. Chapter 2

_Before we go on, I need to ask you guys for an opinion...I was thinking through the Title of this story, should I change it? I thought at first it fits a lot to this story, however I am not very certain it ended up G-rated. And speaking of rating, should I make this M-rated for all the spookiness, because in my opinion it's not really that horrid. It can however make a few feel a little nauseous. _

_Anyway, I'm going to try to make the chapters longer than my last few dozen I've written on this site. Hope on making not too many updates._

**Chapter 2**

The church was awfully quiet, while Haruno Sakura angrily strode of together with her parents. The only sound made came from his parents talking rapidly with this newcomer, whom no one knew came from. However, at the moment Sasuke couldn't care more or less about it, he had other things in mind. Like for example, how on earth he would get his dignity back. Silent as always he decided a walk might be able to clear his head, and help him remember those stupid, yet important lines he rather wish were never invented.

While Sasuke strode of, he did not notice the pair of evil eyes gazing hungrily at him while Mrs Uchiha happily clapped her hands together.

"Then, it is official... If the Harunos' back out from this proposition we will happily give our son's hans in marriage." Mr Uchiha said. "Thank you, Mr..."

"Sannin, Sannin Orochimaru..."

"Sannin, as in Sannin Tsunade, or Sannin Jiraya?" Mrs Uchiha said amazed.

"The very same. Jiraya is my cousin from my mother's side. Tsunade is my second cousin's oldest daughter."

Mrs Uchiha looked more than pleased, as the three of them walked out from the church. How much better did not this occur, than to marry their son into such a famous family. You see, Sannin was the name of a large company specialised in medicine. The current Head of the whole Company was Sannin Tsunade, one of the best doctors in the country. As well was Sannin Jiraya a famous name, currently a famous author for romantic literature. Little did the Uchihas' know there was one name among the Sannin that was covered in the deepest black ink... Sannin Orochimaru.

Little was known about this Sannin, except for the fact that he was a widowed man from an unfortunate short marriage around 20 years previously. However, his marriage had turned out as a wealthy such, which gave him loads of money to live for. The young unfortunate man he had married lay buried in the Town's Graveyard, said under a oak which was his favourite tree. His family had since long left, tales said neither his poor mother or father had wished for the marriage to even take place.

'Do not look so down' Orochimaru silently thought as he watched Sasuke disappear. 'You will only have to live with this marriage until death do us apart.'

And with a smug smile, he disappeared again into the shadows. Fixing his white gloves as he went. He had a few things he needed to do, to ensure that his own plans would engage, and hurried of in the direction of the Haruno's house.

* * *

The sun set early it felt, it was already darkening. Somewhere a wolf howled and above the bats were waking ans flying out from their many hideouts. Sasuke passed the bridge, and walked the winding road to the graveyard, which was probably the only quiet place in the whole town.

"How hard can it be, really..." Sasuke said passing trees and gravestones, he liked to walk through the graveyard. "It's just a couple of God damn stupid lines. With this hand, I will cut... no, that's not right. Your cup will never empty, for I shall drink... God dammit!"

Running his pale hand through his raven locks he stared at a particular white stone placed under a twisted oak. He truly did envy the dead, they had no worries, no sorrows and could happily sleep not knowing anything of the troubles of this cruel world. He could not see anything more or less than horror into his own future.

"All right, let's try again." he said taking a handshaped branch in his own hand.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine."

He snapped a branch, and pretended to light it. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness."

Then, he took out the ring from his pocket.

"With this ring, I ask you to be mine." he said, placing it on a another hand shaped branch, only this time to his astonishment and fear, the 'hand' moved. His eyes widened, though he could not make himself to scream when the earth tilted and a figure rose from the earth. At first he thought it was a woman, but then realised as the figure (whom by the way was dressed in a weddingdress, hence his mistake) unveiled itself, he saw it was a man.

"I do." the figure said with a smile. Sasuke panicked, hoisted himself up and started to run. The figure followed slowly after, the long dress tilted earth as it passed stone after stone, bright blue eyes smiled warmly. Bright blond hair shone beneath the bridal veil, it seemed to be alive after such a long time in the earth.

Young Uzumaki Naruto, finally he was free from the earth and even better, the first thing he got to see was this gorgeous man who was simply to die for, not to mention the man he met was alive. Naruto continued to chase him, near a fit state of giggle seemed to be erupting from him, he could swear there had to be about a hundred butterflies in his stomach at the moment. He knew he already been visited by a few cockroaches only this morning.

"You can stop hiding, I am coming for you." the dead man called with a smile. What a wonderfully delicious night.

The trees turned into blurs as Sasuke sped up, he could hear that voice calling for him. Even though he did not know the dead man was thinking to do him harm, to Sasuke's ears it sounded as if he was about to kill him. When he came to the end of the graveyard he was certain he had lost him, but under the moonlit sky he could see that ghostly white thing still following him. He sped up again, feeling his lungs burn and his muscles protest but panic had gotten the better of him, wide-eyed he fled, he could not believe the voice was still calling him.

Sasuke continued running, until he reached the bridge halfway home. He was absolutely certain he had escaped when he felt cold fingers touch him.

He turned, and this time he was close to scream.

"You may kiss the bride." the dead man said closing in. The last thing the young man could remember before he blackened out was those cold lips touching his.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in town there lay an eerie silence above them. The only silence that was yet alive, came from Shikamaru's bell as he read out the midnight reports.

"Troublesome" the young man said, and regretted having ever sworn to his dead father to continue his business as News shouter. "UCHIHA SASUKE MISSING! HARUNO-UCHIHA WEDDING CANCELLED! THE HARUNOS' WERE FOUND DEAD THIS EVENING. MASSMURDERER WITHIN TOWN!"

Indeed, at 10pm this evening Yamanaka Ino, together with another maid, Hyuuga Hinata had discovered, to their horror, the three bodies of Haruno Sakura and her parents. All three had evidentially been murdered, which showed as there lay blood around them. The police had been there all night so far investigating but no clues yet. The only person seen near the crime scene had been old Mrs Utatane, trotting her way across the street, but no one could think that old woman had anything to do with it.

Orochimaru looked very pleased with himself, throwing his bloodied clothes into the bin. The pale skin was spotted with blood, who knew it would be so messy to stab someone through the heart. It was so much cleaner strangling, but he couldn't strangle three people at once.

His hand touched a photo standing in the hallway table. It was a photo of a young man, taken in his youth. How easily the young were fooled, and these Uchihas had to be the biggest fools he had ever encountered, to believe in a stranger whom they had just met.

'Their ignorance is going to cost them their fortune...' Orochimaru thought evilly. 'Don't look at me like that' he continued now looking at the picture he had stolen of Sasuke, who glared at him through the glass. 'I've already said this, this will just have to keep up until death do us apart.'

And with that he strolled to the kitchen to get himself a glass of wine, and some peace and quiet before the storm would appear. However, he only had the time to find his bottle, before he could hear the news spreading through the streets like wildfire, and he sighed.

* * *

The first thing Sasuke was aware of was someone shaking him. Opening his eyes, first he thought he was gazing at a skull, however it turned out to be several people looking down at him. Slowly he shook his head, trying to get rid of the lights that still dangled in his sight, as well as the feeling of that something was just not normal about these people. Slowly his mind realised that one of them, to his horror, was the guy that kissed him. The other, was a skeleton.

"A new arrival..." the skeleton said between his clattering teeth. White turfs of hair shone upon the white skull, and eyeless holes gazed upon him.

"He must have fainted, are you OK?" the blond corpse asked. Sasuke glared at them, while other faces tried to get near him. He felt a bony finger poke his chest, and looked down to see a skeleton-kid gazing at him.

"He's still soft..." he said childishly. "Boss, what kind of junk did you feed this one? I want some too."

"Later, Konohamaru." the blond said.

"New face? A young girl, who still seemed to be quite whole, said, though it was evident she was also dead due to the knife in her back. "Haven't seen a new face here since you popped down Lee, few weeks back."

"Right at ya, Tenten. Even death cannot defeat this green beast."

"Coming through, coming through." a more beefed young man said wearing an apron. "My name is Chouji, Mr. Akimichi Chouji."

Sasuke was overwhelmed by all these faces, some he could not distinguish because well.. how do you make out the differences between one skeleton and another. His eyes widened yet again, when a head on a plate suddenly hurried towards him, carried by none other than a bunch of cockroaches.

"Excuse me, excuse me, bartender here." a red head said. (A/N: And I know several of you will probably leave the fic after these few lines) If Sasuke had not noticed the love-character tattooed on his forehead, he would have mistaken it for a small furry round animal.

"Evening, my name is Gaara, I'm the owner of this place. Anything I can poison your throat with?"

Sasuke stepped back, trying to get away from these freaks, starting to think this was all a big horrible nightmare. This could just not be real, it was too absurd, after all how could dead people stand there in front of him, they were dead, weren't they? He pinched his arm to see if he was really dreaming, but he could feel it. It all was real, he tried pinching his cheeks, that felt too. The blond gave him an odd look?

"I know it's nice to look friendly on your wedding night, but honestly, you don't have to pretend to get rosy cheeks. You look quite good as you do."

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Sasuke asked. "Am I dead? Where is this place, and who are you guys?" He snatched the knife that was embedded into Tenten's back. "What is going on here?"

The blond bridal corpse shook his head and said sternly. "Sit down, give the knife back to Tenten and try to calm down." he said. "It will all be explained, it's just a very long story."

"A really good one as well." said another skeleton, who wore a face mask to his his jaws, standing by a cracked old piano (with tones missing). "It's a tragic tale, of romance, passion and a murder most foul."

"You better listen" Tenten said. "This is going to be good."

Music seemed to play from the piano, a skeleton wearing dark sunglasses was playing jazz music and his fellow skeleton companion (who was speaking) took the cue to tell them indeed.

"Many years ago, you have to be told a tragic tale you will behold.

A beauty of many he was in his days, glorious, dazzling but so,

a stranger came one day, asked for his hand.

Though forces against it, our friend here fell in love, 'cause he was charming, no?

Indeed they promised, to stand together in church, but what did daddy say?

'NO'

But it did not stop them, their promise stayed strong,

they would meet and run away.

They arranged to meet by the graveyard, bring all your gold

the stranger said, and with farewell they parted.

Our young friend went straight back home,

stole the key to the vault and emptied it.

Stole his mothers dress, which she would not need.

He hurried back to meet his love.

...but what happened there?"

"DEATH" everyone shouted, which made Sasuke cringe.

The skeleton went to Naruto and put his bony fingers around his neck. Naruto pretended to be strangled until he lay motionless on the floor.

"And the stranger ran away, his empty promise. So our friend here swore an oath to wait for one day, the vows of love would be spoken back to him. And today that day has come, when this young man, said the words right out."

Naruto was brought back to his feet and pushed into Sasuke's embrace. The young teen surprised himself by actually catching him, while the remaining corpses pressed themselves at them.

"And that my friends, is the story of our famous Corpse Bride."

"Congratulations" Lee yelled over the loud crowd whom were excitingly shaking his hands. However Sasuke didn't feel like he wanted to be congratulated. He was married, something he had been dreading all his life, and to a corpse none the less. It just felt so... wrong. And the corpse within his arms pressed himself closer to him, listening to that fain heartbeat that seemed to be like a miracle. The corpse could not believe how fortunate he was, after all... it had been so long since he died, he started to think his oath would never come true.

Gradually, the parted died down and many corpses left. Naruto, who by now had presented himself by name, was still clinging to him, like those girls did back home. And he hated it. Not only was this corpse as annoying as those girls, he was a _he_ after all. Sasuke was _not_ gay, was he?

Come to think of it, he had never really thought over his sexuality, but this was a taboo wasn't it? Being gay. But now as it was, he was married, not by choice, but by some stupid mistake. With a mistake, could this get any worse? He had no idea."

Apparently this Naruto-guy was quite well known down the dead world, and such he (Sasuke) found himself dragged along with some other corpses, three kids, which one of them was that kid who kept on poking him, named Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.. The girl with the knife in her back was also there, apparently she had died being killed by a mass murderer. Lee had died some time later, drowned in the local well. The guy had been so caught up during his morning practises that he made a too enthusiastic jump and fell in. And he could not swim.

Apparently when you die and had been buried, your bodies ended up here below the living world, into an afterlife. It did not last forever, only as long as your bones hadn't completely withered away. And you could have very long lives, which was proved by some elder creature who had lived down here for as long as anyone could remember.

Another pair of obvious friends had joined in as well, Kiba and Kankuro. Kiba was part skeleton, yet still seemed to attain some flesh. He had died getting attacked by his own guarddog, who know trotted obediently beside him. Kankuro had died during a plague 300 years ago, longer than anyone of them here.

They showed him around most of the day, showed him where they lived, the shops and where you could get the best earwax bubblegum. Sasuke had to say no to that, starting to believe he would probably join them for real not too soon. Everything down here seemed to be either rotten, molten or ashed. He remembered at his welcoming party, that guy Gaara had served some sort of toxic beer. He was surprised if he would last a week down here. He was tired, hungry and wished for a good meal and some rest. These corpses seemed to have an endless amount of energy. After a few more hours of walking he had stopped paying attention to where he went, it did not take him too long to collapse.

* * *

Several hours passed, he did not have a clue when he woke up but the thing that woke him up was the smell of curry and vegetables. He slowly opened his eyes, believing he was dreaming. He was lying on a sofa, and on the table before him was a table with food. Greedily he grabbed it and scooped it all in, barely chewing. A cold hand was placed on his shoulder, and a soft familiar voice spoke.

"You shouldn't hurry. Take your time, there is still more left if you want some."

Sasuke blinked and saw Naruto disappear into another room. Which by the way, he realised now he was no longer out on the streets. He was sitting in what he believed to be, the living room of an old house that creaked an awfully lot. The furniture was sort of spare, simply this sofa, a table, a pair of armchairs and a fireplace, which contained a very odd purple flame. There were two doors, one which Naruto had disappeared into, the other was closed. Out of curiosity he got up and decided to find out for himself.

The door creaked when he opened it, and he looked back to see if Naruto had heard him, but had obviously not. At first he saw nothing, but after a few minutes, when his eyes were slowly getting adjusted to the dim light, he saw what looked like another person. After a few minutes he realised it wasn't a person, it was a painting of someone. Someone that looked familiar, which was hard to tell as he realised it had been sliced into pieces at some parts, particularly where the heart should have been.

He had not time to investigate this further, hearing Naruto return and for some reason he had a feeling this was not something for his eyes to see.

He hurried silently to close the door and run back to the sofa. He barely had time to sit down, before Naruto entered again, this time carrying a basket of vegetables. Fresh vegetables to his astonishment.

"Where did you get these?" Sasuke asked, not believing there was actually fresh food down here.

"Nicked it. I knew you would not appreciate rotten food due to your disgust with Kiba's appetite earlier today, so I figured you might want something fresh. Vegetables grows in earth, it wasn't hard to drag them down through the earth."

"How come everything down here is rotten?" Sasuke asked.

"It's kind of hard to get your hands on fresh food, besides most people have lost their taste long ago. Most of us eat because we were so used to it, not because we really need it."

"Is it that harsh dying?"

"Nah, but it can be a bit messy if you ask me, I mean look at Tenten still stuck with that knife. In my case I still have got the marks from when that guy strangled me, and I know a lot of dead people who misses bodyparts due to their deaths. But most die old, or our of deceases. They come down here as if nothing ever happened."

"Was it hard, dying for you?" Sasuke asked, surprising himself. After all, it had gone several minutes now and he had not been thinking about escaping the blond. More like, he felt comfortable in his company, this dead-sort-of-thing was finally getting to his head, obviously.

"You heard what Kakashi- yeah, that singing skeleton's name is Kakashi- said. I didn't particularly want to die. I was a stupid good-for-nothing brat to trust someone like that, who was obviously after my dad's wealth. He nicked everything from us, and killed me. Buried me silently under that oak, which is probably the nicest thing he ever did. When I was alive I spent my entire childhood climbing great oaks.

"When was that?"

"I think it should be 15-25 years ago, lost count of the years since long."

Sasuke chuckled. He was married to an old gaga, just figures. But he seemed to be sort of a nice old gaga, now he had calmed down a little and sat talking with him like two separate beings getting to know each other.

"Anyway, I have something for you." Naruto suddenly said, fixing a wrapped box for him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as the blond whispered. "It's a wedding present."

It just had to figure the blond had not forgotten about it.

Sasuke sighed, moving his hands to open the box, when it started to shake dangerously.

_TBC_

_3 things to say before we close for the day..._

_1, No, I do not hate Sakura. This is the very first time I have written about a bitchy Sakura, which is not very easy to do._

_2, I know a lot of you guys probably wants to behead me for beheading Gaara. Please don't do, I know I am sadistic sometimes, and I sadly enough had already placed Chouji in another role. Gaara's character is based on a character from the film, that's my defence._

_3, The lines Kakashi was given describing Naruto's tragic death are NOT Bonejangles' lyrics. The reason I used original lines is because I have a very hard time imagining Kakashi sing like that. BTW, Bonejangles ROCK!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, sorry for delays of any sort, finally summer is here but it has not left me to relax. You see, the 24th I am leaving for a month to travel 'round Europe (by train). And during that period, as you can already figure out, I won't have updates planned. Hoping to finish the story before I leave, if not... I'll finish this in August._

_Look at my livejournal account to see our travel route. You may be lucky enough to spot us. _

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke withdrew his hands at once, not daring to touch it. He glared at the corpse, imagining him having put something lethal in it. Naruto smiled back, watching with enthusiasm as Sasuke started to unravel the package once again. The box lay still on his lap for a while, but once all the wrappings were gone, it fell from it, opened to reveal a heap of bones together with a collar.

"Very... nice." the young Uchiha said, picking up one of the bones examining it further. That is until he heard a bark coming from somewhere around his right foot and he looked down to see the skeleton of a dog barking happily at him.

Sasuke dropped the bone he had been holding, which replaced itself as the dog's left front leg. Slowly he picked up the collar, reading the name on it.

P-A-K-K-U-N

"Pakkun?"

The dog barked happily again, and jumped into his master's lap. Sasuke smiled, a warm smile, patting the skull gently. Naruto was giggling girlishly, quite pleased with himself. It was Kiba who had found him resting all of the other dead dogs (which his family took care of until the owners died). Kiba and his parents always knew somehow to whom the dogs belonged to.

While Naruto was living in his own little dream-world, Sasuke was having Pakkun doing all sorts of tricks, e.g. Rolling around, fetching objects... when he came to the part to play dead however the dog looked quite puzzled. Sasuke cleared his throat, murmuring a soft "sorry".

Naruto stretched out his hand to pat Pakkun as well. The dog barked happily, bouncing over to his lap, if he had could the small hound would have licked his face.

"My parents never liked Pakkun, they said dogs were nothing good, they just ate their way out of the house, never bringing in money. I got Pakkun when I was five, they put him to sleep when I was eight. He had pissed on my brother's leg, it made the final straw."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Naruto started.

"Don't be, after all... you're dead as well, aren't you?"

The young man sighed.

"I really don't belong here, I'm still alive you know. I have friends up there, and my parents probably miss me. Though, there are complications between us, it's just... well... they don't know I'm down here, with you, and they wanted me to get married for so long they kept on bugging me about it. Even though it is kind of strange to be married"

Only half of this was true however, it wasn't as if Sasuke missed his parents that much, but the blond who gave him the creeps. And above, he hoped to get some sort of help.

"Do you want to see them?" the blond corpse asked so suddenly it made Sasuke jump and Pakkun fall out of his lap. The raven haired man looked strangely at him.

"How am I supposed to do that, this is the world of the dead, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but old Gamabunta could probably do anything, he is the Frog magician of this world, older than any corpse ever."

A spark of excitement ran through Sasuke's spine at the thought of going back home. Even though it would mean for him to return as well to Sakura, the idea seemed rather better than to be married to a corpse. Naruto took his hands and swiftly dragged him to the probably furthest place he could find, a small rock formation that looked as if it did not know whether to fall or stand. On top of that slept one of the largest frog Sasuke had ever seen, or rather, the skeleton of a frog. Many of the bones were withered and fragments had already fallen to the ground, slowly turning into dust. The place was utterly gloomy, black clouds hung above them and among the coaled branches sat vultures and crows.

"Hi, old man!" Naruto said happily, while Sasuke was too busy staring. The great skeleton moved, feasting his hollow eyes upon them.

"Is that you, Naruto?" a great voice boomed shaking lands and lifting dust. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure it came from the frog, it seemed to come from everything.

"Sure enough, I have a request old great one. Me and my husband would like to make a visit among the living. Could you help us, please?"

"That is very simple. All we need is the Ukrainian Haunting Spell."

The giant mouth opened to make a loud noise in approval. A tendon for a tongue suddenly shot out from it's mouth fetching a large bowl filled with some sort of gooey water. There it put several blackened herbs, some dead rats, several bottles of some sort of poisonous fuming potions and finally a few crow feathers. Sasuke gulped as the frog made his move, swallowing everything down, which of course spilled all over the rock he was sitting on.

The great frog burped, before looking down at them again. "Now, where were we?"

"The Ukrainian Haunting Spell." Naruto said sweetly as a reminder.

The old frog nodded, fetched one of the crows from the trees with his tangy tendon and squeezed it. Out came a very large yellowish egg, which he cracked.

"Just remember, when you want to go home, all you say is '_Hopscotch_'.

Sasuke wondered if that weird drink had gotten to the old frog's head, but seconds later he was shrouded by a thick black smoke. For a while everything seemed to swirl around him, he swore he could hear Naruto giggle as they both landed upon hard ground again. Sasuke soon recognised the place, it was the graveyard.

'Figures, after all, we just came from below.'

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a wonderful time. The corpse was running around the stones, laughing highly, feeling the fresh breeze against his cold skin. If his heart would still be beating it would probably had worked overtime by now. Sasuke watched him with a sad smile over what he was thinking. But the raven had constantly ever since landing in the world of the dead, doubted this kind of relationship. 1, he was still alive, 2 he doubted he could ever love anyone, especially a guy. After all, his whole life had been made by others decisions, this marriage had been simply one of those.

"Naruto." he said softly. "Do you mind waiting here for a while? I'll just go fetch my parents, I doubt it's really such a great idea if you turn up in town. You know how townspeople are."

"Sure!" the blond said, busy unknotting his dress from an evil branch that had snatched it. Seeing the blond busy Sasuke hurried back to town.

* * *

The street lamps were dimmed and the streets were mostly quiet. He didn't even spot Shikamaru out with the news, it was as if the whole place had died down. He shivered by the mentioning of the word 'die'.

The first place that came to his mind, and the closest, was Sakura's house. No matter how he disliked her clinging to him, he figured it was way better than the creeps Naruto made him feel.

He stood waiting by the door for near an hour, but no one came answering. Perhaps they were all asleep, but he started to feel cold around this place as well. Something was just not right and with a sigh he decided to hurry back to his own house. If he was lucky, his parents would be waiting for him to return. And if he was more fortunate, he would get to sleep in his own bed.

Rain started to pour down.

Sasuke was drenched and cold when he finally stood in front of a very familiar door, and reflex he knocked on it twice. To his happiness as well as relief someone opened for him, none other than Hayate, still coughing, nearly more violent than ever before.

"Welcome (cough) (cough) back (cough) young master (cough) (cough)."

"Hayate, thank God!" Sasuke murmured before staggering inside. The older man took the drenched clothes while Sasuke put on some fresh warm ones and hurried up the stairs to his room. He didn't care about getting help at the moment, feeling too fatigue. Now, he felt as if everything had just been one big bad dream and all he wanted to do was to escape it with a long good night's rest. He made sure to lock the door before turning in for the night. It was an hour after midnight, and he could feel the welcoming world of slumber waiting for him.

He didn't get to sleep for long.

He woke up by a cold draught catching him, and sat up (still very sleepy) to see a familiar pair of blue eyes gazing down at him. He near yelped as both eyes were cold, staring down at him.

"So, everything you said to me was a big fat lie, wasn't it?"

Sasuke blinked. "How the fuck did you get in here?" he asked, covering himself with the blanket.

"The window, it was open." Naruto answered and it was now Sasuke noticed that the blond had tears in his eyes. "Tell me Sasuke, was all this a lie?"

Sasuke wanted to yell back at the blond, just do something. A pit of fire seemed to burn through him of anger, but he couldn't voice it. After all, he had not been the one to ask for the marriage, he for-fuck's-sake hadn't even spoken the words to the corpse. All he had done was to recite his lines, the blond had just been lying in the wrong place.

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke's parents opened. Both looked stunned at the scene in front of them, neither of them could recognise the blond hovering over their son.

"Know this, Sasuke." said blond said. "You belong to me now." he said, sealing his statement with a kiss. "We are going home, _hopscotch_."

Sasuke felt the world spinning around him, and the fire in his chest ebbed away to be replaced by nausea. When the world stopped spinning, he was once again in the sofa he once slept in, when he came to the Dead. It was Naruto's place.

Sasuke looked around to locate the blond, and he barely missed him as the blond turned his steps straight towards the door he once had tried to enter. The door closed with a loud **BANG**, followed by a flow of curses and crashes. Obviously the blond was furious, and Sasuke couldn't help, though he was angry as well, to feel sorry for him.

Thinking the blond would probably not want to see him for a while the raven-haired man hurried out on the streets, which were pretty much empty by now. The only things moving were a few dead cats chasing dead mice, nothing really did change here. Sasuke felt a tug on his trousers and he looked down to see Pakkun there.

"I'm in a really deep shit, ain't I." he told the dog, while the two of them walked down the hill towards the busier crowds.

* * *

The Uchiha house was a complete uproar. The news that the young Uchiha had been kidnapped spread like wildfire among the servants, and Mr and Mrs Uchiha were both shouting orders. The horses were dragged out of the stables, Hayate had been shaken from his sleep to get him to drive them everywhere. Over the night his coughing had gotten even worse, his throat was so sore he had managed to cough up blood.

But it didn't stop the pair Uchiha to venture out to save their dear son. They searched through every street they could think of, and then continued the lane that took them outside town. It started to rain, and Hayate had forgotten his scarf in all the hurry. His coughing got worse, worse enough to allow his throat to swell so much he couldn't breath. The last things he heard before entering the never-ending slumber was Mrs Uchiha's rants and the silent melody of rain hitting ground.

* * *

It took Naruto quite the while to calm down, and even longer before he was sure he could enter the streets without glaring at everyone he met. He felt like such a fool, believing he could ever receive a happy ending. Sasuke was a selfish, snobbish, independent jerk. To his anger he also thought how nice he could be from time to time, and he was friendly when he wasn't a jerk. Naruto had to give up thinking he wouldn't be so overly energetic about having to marry someone he didn't know... but then again, Sasuke had gotten to know him a little, hadn't he.

It was a never-ending dilemma. And what wouldn't make his day worse than having the Horror-Trio by his door a few minutes later yelling at him to come out. Something annoyed Naruto about corpses, and that was that you didn't know at what they were staring. After all, the Horror-Trio had died approximately 180 years ago, enough time for their bodies to rot.

"Naruto, Naruto niisan, open up. Old Gamabunta wants to talk to you."

Naruto felt a little perplexed, wondering what the old frog could want him. But he hurried to find out.

It was probably raining above, because murky rainwater dripped down on him as he strode towards the great frog skeleton on the rock. Gamabunta had taken out an old book which he laid down before his feet.

"I'm afraid I have some really bad news Naruto. It concerns your marriage to Uchiha Sasuke. The marriage clearly states you are married until death do you apart. You are already dead, remember."

Naruto gasped at this. It couldn't be true, could it.

"There's only one thing you can do if you want to keep him."

"What is it?"

"You must give him a strong poison, strong enough to kill him instantly."

Naruto was shocked, he would have to kill Sasuke, wouldn't he. After all, either way Sasuke would leave him, for good.

"Where do I find such poisons?"

"I am currently boiling one." the old frog said, pointing his tongue at hole in the ground, which was oozing some terrible black soot.

"I see." Naruto said, turning silent. But it was for the best, wasn't it? The blond turned his heels back to town, thinking about what he just had learned. Not being able to decide on what to do, he steered his steps towards the bar, entering he walked over to the piano and started to play.

This is what Sasuke heard when he passed the bar and curiously he snuck his head in to see who was playing those sad tunes. He was sort of surprised to see the blond sit there, and an idea struck him.

Naruto saw Sasuke enter, but didn't say anything. He was sort of reminded about a cat as Sasuke walked slowly towards him and sat down beside him. The pale man suddenly interrupted his playing by starting to play a slightly more soft piece, which somehow fastened itself upon Naruto's mind.

Naruto put his hands back, taking the lower keys while Sasuke played the higher notes. Their music seemed to echo towards the roof and for the moment Naruto felt happy. He was able to play with Sasuke, and the raven seemed to have fun as well. The whole part stopped suddenly when Naruto's right hand suddenly detached itself and ran up Sasuke's arm. Sasuke looked fascinated at it for a while, before gently giving it back.

"I believe this is yours." he said. Naruto shyly refastened it.

It would been an awkward moment if not Chouji had boomed into the bar, shouting "New arrival, new arrival". Sasuke turned around, recognising the new one, it was Hayate, surprisingly cough-free. Naruto watched the other man like he had never seen him before. And for the first time in so many years, his heart started to beat again. Blood shortly returned to his face for a while.

Naruto blushed, putting his hand over his slowly retreating heart. "I love you, Sasuke." he whispered, understanding fully what this all meant.

Meanwhile Sasuke had managed to fight his way through the crowd and was now sitting in a corner talking with Hayate, receiving the news from above. Everything from the murder of the Haruno's to the upcoming ´marriage of him and Orochimaru. Sasuke felt disgusted, thinking his parents had done it, trapping him in such a thing. Being married to the blond was way better than this.

Speaking of the blond, he had been unusually quiet and when Sasuke turned to look at Naruto , who looked away to talk with Gaara.

Perhaps he hadn't been fair with the blond, after all once you got through the dead thing and the marriage thing Naruto wasn't that hard to live with. Sure he had his sides, but everyone wasn't perfect. Not to mention, Sasuke was certain that the blond had been very cute during his living days. That was always a plus, to be married to someone cute.

He had much better manners than Sakura, whom he was confused over had not arrived here, and way better social skills than Orochimaru, who Sasuke had heard before was not someone to get associated with. It made him wonder even more why his parents had given his hand to such a guy. After all, the two legendary Jiraya and Tsunade had literally ripped their relationship to him into pieces.

Perhaps if he got to know the blond somewhat better they would be able to live together in peace. And one day, perhaps he would learn to like the blond as well, maybe even love him. He didn't seem like such a hard person to love.

Meanwhile Naruto was dragged of to another corner by Kiba. The doglover was holding a wine bottle which he gave him.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, staring at it.

"It's the poison, Gamabunta asked me to give it to you. You know what to do with it, don't you?"

Naruto nodded, took a glass from the counter and poured it close to the brim. Silently, feeling deeply ashamed of himself, he went to give it to Sasuke.

_TBC_

_The next chapter will probably be the last, sorry guys, but never considered making a long fic from the start, this will do. I hoped you liked it, please review! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi!! Remember me? I wouldn't be surprised if not, it's been ages, hasn't it? I am very sorry you guys/girls, I've been terribly irresponsible. After all, I haven't updates for ages…_

_It won't happen again if I can help it. I am finally back after one month of constant carrying around a 20kg heavy backpack on my back starting from London, to France, to Italy, Croatia, Hungary, Poland, Germany and back home (Sweden). And to describe that adventure shortly, I can say… "Nothing beats an experience like that" and to be honest, the journey turned out to be an adventure of its own._

_But anyway, I think I have placed you into a tight corner enough, let's get on with the story._

_Ps: This chapter will finally break completely away from the film, or it would have been hard to end it._

_PPs: I've also noticed a terrible mistake. At the end of chapter 3 Sasuke is "thinking" about Orochimaru, which should not occur, because they have never met. I am sorry for this, however I am known for making mistakes now and then. _

**Until Death****do us Apart**

**Chapter 4**

He could do this, he could do this, he could do this…

A small voice in the back of his head kept on chanting these simple words, however it did not stop his hands from trembling.

'Come on, I'm not a coward, am I?' he thought straightening up, he walked slowly to Sasuke, or rather it felt slow. But then he heard something that made him freeze.

"Also, your parents are looking for you, after all your marriage will take place only in a few days. I don't know how you got here, or why, but surely there must be a way for you to get back, isn't it?"

The mantra in his head suddenly died down, his hands shook once more, this time spilling puddles of acid poison down his skeletal fingers to the floor. Tears spilled from his eyes as the wine bottle smashed to the ground. Naruto fled, tears now streaming freely on his dead skin (or what was left of it). He didn't know where he was going, all he knew he had to get away from Sasuke, someone he loved, someone he cared about and someone he felt betrayed by.

He felt so stupid, he should have guessed no one would want to marry a corpse, and the pieces finally fit the puzzle. Why Sasuke had been saying the woes, why he had the ring. He was rehearsing his own wedding, something that may sound a little odd in a graveyard, but still.

Naruto was blinded by tears as he stumbled into Gamabunta's lair. The old frog croaked, turned and looked with hollow curious eyes at him.

"What's the matter? Didn't the poison work?" the old frog asked.

"He's getting married, that damn bastard is getting married in a few days!" more tears flooded.

"Ah." The frog croaked.

"What shall I do, Gamabunta? I've lost him, he doesn't want to be with me, and he never did. He's fled, he hurt my feelings, and his woes were never for me, they were for someone else."

After that only sobs and wails escaped him and the old frog had to comfort him, patting his long tongue softly on his shoulder.

"There, there… it can't be so bad, can it. I am sure that…"

But whatever he was about to say was suddenly disrupted by the entrance of Sasuke. The dark haired teen had been wondering why Naruto ran away and guessing he headed towards Gamabunta's direction, he followed there.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" he asked gently, however Naruto drew away from him. This puzzled Sasuke who stood there suddenly feeling very exposed to the world, and especially to Naruto.

"What's wrong…? WHAT'S WRONG!! Don't make me laugh Sasuke; you don't know what is wrong."

"Naruto…" Sasuke started, but hearing his name with such softness only seemed to make the blond even angrier.

"Get out. Get away from me. I don't ever want to see you again. I thought I could trust you, but I don't seem to learn from my mistakes, do I? Gamabunta, please send him back. I can't stand him."

Sasuke was about to protest but the words never got the chance to leave his mouth. Instead, he soon found himself back on the streets of the town, to the land of the living. Puzzled he looked around only to see people staring at him. Knowing it would be a horror to explain all this, he moved aside, heading towards the quiet alleyways. He only had a goal in mind; to get back to Naruto and explain whatever it was that had made the blond upset. He had a feeling he knew what. He remembered Kakashi telling the blond's story, and shortly before that laughing face turned into rage, he had heard Hayate tell him about a new arranged horrid wedding.

He never got so far, because a pale face, snakelike, suddenly appeared before him. It was a man, a good several years older than himself, very pale and with shining black long hair.

"My dear Sasuke-kun, we've been expecting you." The man said, placing his hand on the younger man's back and leading him towards the Uchiha mansion.

Little did Sasuke know Naruto had followed him back as well, hiding his slim skeletal form in the shadow, the long dress waved like a ghostly flag behind him.

"I hope you'll be happy." He whispered before he turned back to the graveyard for a long hopeful rest.

* * *

The days passed quickly as preparations were made, and Sasuke had a lot of things to hear from the maids. For one, the full detail of his former wife-to-be's death. Two, he heard about the unusual dark activities that had started and thirdly, that his parents had been found dead in a ditch. Apparently Hayate had been driving his parents the same day he died himself, and after his death they carriage had gone down the ditch, both of them died breaking their necks.

And then there was Orochimaru.

He had never believed he would find someone more annoying than Sakura, but that was before he met this guy. Truly, he reminded him of a snake, or perhaps flamboyant sneaky bastard who used his sweet words to charm everyone and lure them into traps. To be honest he hoped this marriage would never take place. He had a feeling something was not right.

But time plays tricks with you, and it was sooner rather than later that he stood in his best clothes by the church. The church was half filled, half filled by Sasuke's friends and family to say, Orochimaru didn't seem to have any friends or family visiting.

The grand doors were wide open, and while Orochimaru and Sasuke finally were at the front of the altar, Naruto had sneaked back to watch. He hadn't been able to go to sleep, he hadn't ever since he first met Sasuke and he was constantly thinking about the teen who had invaded his every thought. Therefore he had decided to watch the wedding, without anyone knowing of course.

It went on smoothly, this time Sasuke remembered the woes, even though he was considering to pretend to have forgotten them. But this pride didn't allow such shameful things, and all went well until the cup.

Two cups of wine was a tradition during weddings, but something was wrong, Naruto saw that. One of the cups were oozing smoke, and when Sasuke took it a drop accidentally landed on the floor, burning a small hole. Sasuke did not notice, but Naruto did, and he panicked.

"Sasuke, wait! Don't drink that cup, it's poison!"

Several heads turn and most people gasped at the skeleton standing there. Sasuke dropped the cup in shock and surprise of seeing the blond here of all places. The cup fell, and the poison spread over the floor, melting it.

"What the…" Sasuke started, but by now Orochimaru grabbed him forcefully. The slimy snake charmer had suddenly gone ice cold, and Sasuke could feel the tip of a blade between his shoulders.

Except that Naruto was quicker. With the speed that seemed impossible he rushed towards them, dragged a dagger hidden between his ribs and placed it at Orochimaru's throat. A sparkle of recognition flashed in his blue eyes.

"You have no idea how many visions I've had of killing you." The blond growled.

Orochimaru dropped his knife. Fear struck his eyes.

"How…" he asked.

"The dead haunt those who deserve to die." Naruto said slowly and as swift as his entrance there was a slashing noise and Orochimaru lay on the floor, completely and utterly dead.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said in confusion, but the blond silenced him with a finger over his mouth.

"He wanted to kill you; he wanted your family's money, not you. He did the same to me, took everything and killed me. I just, couldn't see you die by his slimy hand."

Sasuke was awed by this, but kept silent.

"I love you Sasuke, no matter what you think of me I truly love you. I may be a horror, I am dead I know but I love you. Even if you can never feel the same, I want you to know. You know, I wanted to kill you once."

"Why?" the dark haired teen asked.

"So we could be together. The same day I sent you away was the day I found out we weren't really married so, I cocked up a poison to do so. But, when I heard you were about to be married to I realized how selfish I was. A marriage should not chain you to someone, you need to love the person, and have that person love you in return."

Sasuke smiled.

"Naruto, what made you think I wanted to go back?"

"B-but…"

"I never did actually, sure at one point I was a little mad at you for forcing me to be your husband, but I realized later you hadn't forced me to anything. After all, who practices wedding woes in a graveyard? No, Naruto, I never wanted to marry this guy. My parents tried for years to marry me of to someone, but I didn't want to, I wasn't ready."

"And now?"

"I am ready Naruto, if you still want me. I love you too, though it took me some time to realize it."

Naruto smiled. "Then we just have to remarry." He said happily, but his smile faltered.

"But Sasuke, how can we when I'm dead, you are alive. A dead soul and living soul can't be together."

"That's okay." He said pointing at the dagger still in Naruto's hand. You can use that to kill me, we can be together again."

"You know Sasuke, together will be for a very long time." After all, it would be an eternity.

"I know, so you behave dobe. Because there are bound to be a few changes in that small house of yours."

"We can always find another house."

"Well, that's always an option."

"Hey, Sasuke."

"What?"

"May I kiss you?"

Sasuke looked surprised at him, Naruto never asked for permission normally.

"Sure."

And with that they sealed their lips into a very strange kiss. And to be honest with you all, now many years later, they are still living happily together. As happy as you can be when you are dead.

**The End**

_There it is, the last and final chapter. Sorry for the long wait, perhaps we will see each other again someday._

_BTW, please review if there is anything you wonder about. Also, to answer one thing beforehand. How did Sasuke and Naruto finally get married? Easy, Sasuke and Naruto married a short while later back among the dead. Gamabunta acted priest and Naruto gets to keep the ring. He had it with him during this entire scenario; he refused to take it off. _

_Hope you all enjoyed!_

_Shitza_


End file.
